gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenger Strike
Revenger Strike (リベンジャーストライク) is a 2D fighting game developed by Burst Arts and published by Namco. It is the successor to Grand Star Crashers, released in 1997 for the Arcades and then the PlayStation. The game avoids the tournament storyline of its predecessors, as various fighters instead battle against the two tyrannical armies Magamia and Aquorie before the world ends in 8 hours. Gameplay Revenger Strike ''retains the same gameplay from ''Grand Star Crashers. A unique addition in the game is the Gem System; Attack, Speed, Defense, Power, Life and Burst. By using these gems in battle, fighters receive enhanced effects for a short amount of time, such as increased Power strength or defense, health recovery or additional attacks. A maximum of 2 gems can be set for each player. Revenger Strike even introduced the "Run" function, accompanied by a "Run" meter, allowing the character to run. Story In an all new city known as Neoh Central, two organizations are at war with each other: the land-favoring Magamia and the sea-favoring Aquorie. Rumors say that should these two organizations continue their deadly feud, it will foresee the destruction of the world. With only eight hours remaining until the world's tragic fate, various strong-willed fighters find themselves in a race against time to prevent this rumor from coming true, especially the rivals Haruka Mikawa and Brandon Yuki. Characters Playable characters Haruka Mikawa: The lead heroine of the game. Haruka is the daughter of Ryoga Mikawa, who originally hailed from Jone City and recently moved to Neoh Central. She is very tomboyish and was often teased because she was believed to be a weak girl and wants to prove she's strong. She is hot tempered and brash, and relies more on instinct then strategy, though has clever moments. At first she has no idea why she's really fighting for aside to prove something, but hasn't thought about what she would do afterwards. After running into Magamia and Aquorie several times, she has chosen to save the world. Brandon Yuki: The male protagonist of the game. Brandon is the son of archaeologist Dr. Branch. Despite his masculine appearance, he has more feminine interests such as cooking, laundry, and stuffed animals. As a result he was often bullied because of this affinity. He and Haruka become quick friends after bonding over how they are judged by their interests and genders. Eventually he too becomes involved in the everlasting feud between Magamia and Aquorie and vows to stop them before they end up destroying the planet. Nemo Wilson: A young asthmatic who wants to learn how to fight despite his disability. Haruka taught the boy for a while before the announcement of the world's potential destruction. With his newfound combat abilities, he wishes to follow his teacher to wherever she could be. Rachel Felix: A fair woman who is the teacher of a school in Neoh Central. After the announcement of Magamia and Aquorie's war against each other bringing about the end of the world threatened her students, she decided to put her dormant fighting skills to use and save her students. Bart Rider: A rookie boxer who rose to the top of the Neoh Boxing Championship. His latest boxing match was threatened when he heard the announcement of a stronger and more dangerous threat about to fall upon the world. Bart, seeking to retain his fighting abilities, steps forth to defeat the two. Max Watts: A humble electrician in the midst of developing a new theme park. The construction was put on hold when Magamia stole the equipment necessary to run the machines. Max takes it upon himself to defeat them and bring the equipment back. Frankie Masters: A hot-heated woman who works as a cook in a multicultural restaurant. Her restaurant went out of business because Aquorie claimed the resources needed for her to cook the food, so that they could activate their weapons. Frankie chose to take the organization down. Ryoga Mikawa: Haruka’s father who is a strict overseer of martial artists around the world. When he heard the announcement of Magamia and Aquorie about to cause a threat worse than their feud, he embarks on his mission to stop them. However, he witnessed his daughter about to defeat the two organizations and decided to try and keep her out of harm's way. Maleena Winger: A young pilot who shares her passion of the skies with her father, a former aviator. She witnessed the war between Magamia and Aquorie causing a harmful rift in the atmosphere, so she prepared to stop the two organizations. Juno & Jin: Twin masters who were former students of Ryoga, carrying the mentality of fighting as a duo. The two were encountered by Magamia and Aquorie, who were both fighting over who will set their new base over their home, and chose to stop them before they lose their lives. Walter Waters: A flamboyant man admired by several female fans. Behind this fame, he is a strong fighter who carries a graceful touch in fighting and can be rivaled to the president of Emerald Inc. Simon Blackheart: A former rockstar that was chosen to put an end to the impending doom being caused by Magamia and Aquorie. Chie Phillips: A girl who is to take over her grandparents’ role as guardian of the Quake and Tsunami Stones. She was also called to stop Magamia and Aquorie. Garcia Lane: A rich woman who was selected to fight the coming disaster being instigated by Magamia and Aquorie. Dargus Verne: A weathered old man selected to deal with Magamia and Aquorie before they bring about the disaster being called by them. Stephen Emerald: A rich man who is the president of Emerald Inc. Witnessing the war between Magamia and Aquorie and what disaster could come from it, he announced to the world that various storms will come about to destroy everyone, as well as gathered four worthy fighters to combat this threat. Non-playable characters Marsh: Leader of Magamia. He was formerly the partner of Axel when they founded Terragroup until their ideologies caused a rift. Marsh seeks out to use the Quake Stone's power to expand the land, as in his mind there is not enough space on land to contain the expanding cities of humanity and the habitats of animals. He is more composed and calculated than Axel, but has moments of being flustered where he becomes emotional. Axel: Leader of Aquorie. Back then he and Marsh ran an environmental movement together called Terrakon until their clashing ideologies caused a rift. Axel is out to restore the world to its original state by expanding the oceans due to the destruction of the environment that humankind has caused. He plans to do this by searching for the Tsunami Stone. Unlike the more sophisticated Marsh, Axel is loud, outgoing and boisterous. Stages *Skyscraper *Streets *Bank *Shopping Mall *Electro Park *Stone Fortress *Temple *Graveyard *Airport *Magamia's Headquarters (Marsh Sub-boss) *Aquorie's Submarine (Axel Sub-boss) *Apocalyptic Ring (Final Boss) Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Power Battlers Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Revenger Strike